Femtocells have been deployed in homes, enterprises and wireless internet hot spots in recent years. In deploying a femtocell, it is necessary to determine its position prior to assigning an appropriate operating frequency to the femtocell to avoid interference between the femtocell and nearby cellular towers. For example, a femtocell may use signals received from Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), assisted Global Positioning System (GPS), cell towers, and broadcast television stations for positioning. However in some indoor environment, these signals can be weak or unavailable. This issue may hinder the deployment and operation of the femtocells, and lead to poor user experience.
Therefore, there is a need to address the above issue in femtocell deployment. In particular, there is a need for method and system that can determine position of a femtocell.